


Makeup Project

by prettyfaroutman



Series: Lovely Little Ficlets 31 Day Challenge [6]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfaroutman/pseuds/prettyfaroutman





	Makeup Project

“Look, Ursula, I really appreciate the offer, but I don’t think I need help. You’re not even in the same history class as me.”

Ursula plopped on Hero’s bed next to her, books spilling out of her arms. “But we did the same project as your class.”

“I know, it’s just…” Hero trailed off.

“It’ll be fun! What’s not fun about the French Revolution?”

“Uh, a lot,” she laughed.

“See, you laughed! It’ll totally be fun. Way more fun with me here.” Ursula poked her shoulder.

Hero sighed. “But won’t it be, like, cheating, for you to help me with my makeup project, since you already finished yours?”

Ursula considered for a moment. “I mean, I’m not going to just give you all the answers or anything. I just figured I could…supervise.”

Their eyes met, and Hero thought she detected pity under Ursula’s typical matter-of-fact veneer. She flopped on her side. “Urs, I’m just sick of everyone feeling sorry for me, okay? I can do this by myself. I feel horrible for getting so behind, but in the end I’m the one who needs to fix it.”

Ursula took a moment to rearrange the stack of books she’d dumped on the bed, then lay down on her side facing Hero. “I don’t feel sorry for you. I just want to help. Lighten the mood a bit, or whatever.” When Hero only frowned, Ursula continued, “Am I making you feel worse?” She reached out to stroke Hero’s hair.

Hero closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the gesture. “No.”

“Do you want help with the project?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to keep petting you?”

“…Maybe.”

“Okay. I can do that.”


End file.
